Opposites Attract
by TomatosAreWhat
Summary: Rose Weasley is that girl who get's the straight A's. The goody Two Shoes. But that All changes when she meet's Scorpius Malfoy.. What'll happen between these two?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The unfortunate Day

There was one promise that Rose Weasley couldn't keep for her dad. She looked over when her dad pointed to Scorpius malfoy. he looked exactly like his father, Draco Malfoy. Dad had told her a lot about how Draco was a little git, and she expected Scorpius to be the same. But when she saw him, she knew that it would be impossible to ignore him. She smiled up at her father, Ron, who had said "So that's little Scorpius. Make sure you beat him in every test, Rose. Thank god you inherited your mother's brains." He muttered the last part, dragging out the end. Rose giggled and hugged her dad, when Hermione scolded him "Ron, for heaven's sake. Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!" Rose peaked between her father's arms to look up at her mom, who was peering down at her. "Mum, you know I'll probably get good grades. Probably even better then Malfoy!" She laughed out loud, letting go of her father and tightly embracing Hermione. Hermione was already in tears. She realized that the train was about to leave, and abruptly let go, yelling "Bloody hell, I'' going to be late!" She ran and jumped on it, waving to Her mum and Dad, Albus trailing behind her.

Albus continued trailing behind, "W-wait for me! We have to find a compartment or else we'll get stuck out in the corridors.." They spotted an empty one and rushed in... Right as two other people came running toward the compartment. The two tag teams quickly tried to squish themselves in their, but managed to get stuck between the doorway. Rose, disgruntled, muttered "Great. Who are you, trying to steal our compartment?!" She looked towards the person, their cheeks squished together.. of course, it was the one and only.. Scorpius malfoy. Scorpius sneered and hissed "Move! i need this compartment! Where else am i supposed to go?! Filthy scum like you should go and wait out in the halls." I stood shell-shocked, surprised that someone as cowardly as him would say something like that to me! After all, my parent's were both some of the best fighters in the war... She shook her head, trying to squeeze out of the doorway, into the small room, only finding that she was completely stuck. She stammered "I-I'm stuck! Al, push me in, i can't move!" She cried out, infuriated by the unfortunate event. "God, you're such a pig, we can't even get through the door!" Scorpius yelled at me. My face grew red, and i looked back at Scorpius. She snapped at him, "I'm sorry, Scorpius, that I'm a fit girl, who occasionally eats some cake from my dear Grandmother. At least I'm not skin and bones like some people!" She growled the end, pinching him. He yelped and jumped.

Al pushed me forward once more, and i finally stumbled into the cart... So did Malfoy. We stood facing each other. My neck grew red as his grey eyes stared into mine. I narrowed mine, punching his arm lightly. "Get out of here. Al and I found this compartment first!" Scorpius sat down at one of the chairs, fixing a steely gaze on mine, "Well excuse me. But I'm not moving" I plopped myself down, and snipped "Well, neither am i!" We sat like that for the rest of the ride.. staring at each other angrily. Al sat next to me, uncomfortably, talking to Blaise, occasionally prodding me, "Are you alright?" He would whisper in my ear. I would nod stiffly every time...


	2. Hagrid and the Sorting

**Hagrid and the Sorting**

When we finally got to the station and pulled to a stop, i was thankful that I could leave Scorpius. His presence sent chills down my spine.. I shuddered and strode out of the compartment, eager to meet the famous Rubeus Hagrid, half Giant. I bounced on the tip of my toes, eagerly trying to spot the tall man. I spotted him in an instance, seeing him barrel toward us, first years. I grinned, stepping forward, confidently introducing myself "The names Rose! Rose Weasley! You're Hagrid, right? My father has told me tons about you! You're so cool!" I bounced on the balls of my feet, looking up at the scraggly bearded man. She stuck out her hand properly as her mum told her to do, but instead, Hagrid scooped her into a big hug "Yer 'Ermione and Ron's kid, righ'?" I laughed hugging him back. He composed himself, dropping me on my feet. I stepped back, and looked at Al. He looked as if he was going to wet himself any moment. Al stammered "A-ah, I'm Albus Potter... Her cousin..?" He took a feeble step forward, trying to seem confident. I grinned at him, as Hagrid gave him a bone crushing hug too.

"Alrigh' wizards and witches, it's time to group up! We will be taking a boat ride across the lake to the school, so three of you please come with me, the rest, pair up in fours and pick out a boat!" I quickly stepped towards Hagrid, dragging Albus with me. A tall lanky boy named Darrel stepped forward too, and we followed behind Hagrid as he got into a rather large row boat. We sat down next to him and watched as the boats magically pushed us forward, making us sail across the black waters. It was creepy, but at the same time, it lured you in.

Once we left the boats and were on land again, we stood in front of the stairs to the entrance, waiting for a teacher to come out. It was Neville Longbottom who brought us into the Great Hall, where we stood like nervous little balls of energy. I grinned when i saw Neville, and he winked at me. That made me snort and I quickly composed myself as Albus sent me a glare. I smirked as the names were brought up.

Once the Sorting hat finished with the poem, Professor Longbottom began reading off the names "Annabelle Abbey!" She strode up

Annabelle got sorted into Gryffindor

Jean Alton got sorted into Hufflepuff

Kira Becker got sorted into Slytherin

Jasper Denise got sorted into Ravenclaw

Sarah Hooper got sorted into Hufflepuff

Owen Linch got sorted into Ravenclaw

Scorpius Malfoy got sorted into Slytherin (i gagged at his name)

Fred Orsen got sorted into Slytherin

Moriarty Pearson got sorted into Gryffindor

Albus Potter got sorted into Gryffindor

I zoned out for a moment, or as it seemed. Before i knew it, my name was called and i easily and gracefully walked up the stairs. When the sorting hat was fitted onto my head, it laughed "Oh, another Weasley that i need to deal with?" The crowd murmured at that, and my palms grew a bit sweaty. I glanced over at the Slytherin table and Scorpius sneered at me. I narrowed my eyes, steadying my gaze up front, not letting anything bother me. The hat mumbled quietly "Oh, quite smart like your mother, Ms. Weasley.. Witty too. Where shall i put you? Gryffindor? Hufflepuff? You are quite loyal to your friends.. No no.." I clenched my hands, balling them into fists, continuously thinking 'not slytherin not slytherin not slytherin' The hat chuckled at that, before calling out loudly, "RAVENCLAW" The table cheered and i laughed as Neville took the hat off clumsily.

I made my way to the table, triumphant, sitting down next to so many people i didn't know. Here i come, Hogwarts, the newest Weasley.

**_Hey guys, Sorry for the delay! I've been super busy and tried to get this in earlier, but FAILED! So sorry, again. Thank you for all my readers who enjoy my stories and if you want a short story of any Harry Potter related shipping, feel free to ask! ^_^ Thanks for waiting!_**


	3. The Purple Goop

Chapter 3

The Purple Goop

I sat down in the desk next to a hufflepuff. Her name was Jolie, very kind. Jolie Simmon had Dark brown hair and seemingly black eyes. She was the kindest person that Rose had ever met. I smiled at her and turned back to the Professor, Professor Lythan. She was our Transfiguration teacher. She was supposedly Professor Trelawny's daughter, but none of us believed it. I sat in the front, eager to learn something new. "Alright, Witches and Wizards, today, we will be learning something simple. In front of you, is a brick. I want you to change it into a rabbit. All of you say with me, Hectro Asila!" We repeated after her, and she flicked her wist, causing a form of a star to take shape. I did the same, and my brick began growing fuzzy, black, and bigger. I grinned as it turned into a big fluffy bunny. Professor Lythan smiled and nodded "Very good, keep practicing!" I sat at my desk patiently, while Jolie tried to turn hers into a rabbit. It turned white and fuzzy, with ears, but not fully shaped. Jolie screamed and ran away from it, as it hopped away from the desk. I laughed and watched it hop around the room.

When everything was in order again, we were to go to our next class, Potions. I grinned and walked as quickly as i could there. Once i was in my seat, Our Professor, Slughorn, introduced himself. He said "Today, We will be learning how to make a Awakening Potion. It is one of the easiest to make, and the instructions will be on the board." He smiled and watched us begin. I looked up at the board and read off what we were to do:

Add 6 Snake Fangs to your mortar

Add 4 measures of Standard Ingredients to your mortar

Add 6 measures of Dried Billywig Stings to your cauldron

Heat to medium temperature for 30 seconds

Crush ingredients in mortar

Add 4 measures of your crushed ingredients from your mortar, into your cauldron

Stir 3 times, clockwise

Wave your wand over the pot

Leave to brew and return in 41/47/55 minutes to see if it has brewed correctly

10. Add 2 sprigs of Wolfsbane to your cauldron

11. Stir 3 times, anti-clockwise

12. Wave your wand to complete the potion.

About an hour later, she was putting in the Wolfsbane when Scorpius, who had unfortunately stood next to her, at the same table, sneered "You're doing horribly." I narrowed my eyes and sniffed "Your not doing any better than i am. In fact, you're doing worse. The potion isn't supposed to be purple" I looked back in my pot, stirring it counter- clockwise , and waving my wand. It was finished. I smiled and my hand shot up in the air "Professor, I'm do-" I got cut off when there was a scream. I looked over at Scorpius next to me and saw a purple.. blob flopping out of the pot. It wiggled and the next thing i knew... It was latched onto my leg. I screamed, shaking my leg, trying to get it off of me, when i hit my head on the end of my cauldron, falling to the floor, and blacking out. The last thing I saw was a Scorpius leaning over me, saying something..


	4. The Hospital Wing

**The Hospital Wing**

**Chapter 4**

Rose woke up to the sound of someone milling around her. I opened my eyes, to see Al and the nurse next to me. I sat up, wincing at the sudden burst of pain in my head, and groaned. The nurse frowned and handed me a cup of something "Oh, dear... You really hit your head on that cauldron. And when you fell on the concrete, you must've atleast cracked your head!" My eyes widened, and i touched the back of my skull gingerly, feeling a large bump, and gulping down the drink, to find that it tasted horrid. I scrunched up my nose, and stuck my tongue out, looking frantically from one sided of my bed to another. Al handed me a glass of water and I gulped it down. Groggily, i asked "What time is it? What did Scorpius say?" Al winced and looked down at his feet, shuffling around. The nurse looked between us with a confused face "Ms. Weasley, you've been here for two days. You hit your head very hard and i wanted to keep you here.. You can leave as soon as your head stops hurting, okay? Oh, and you might have a bruise on your leg." She hobbled off to tend to the other students.

Al sat next to my bed for the time being, with all the homework i had to do. "Al, what did Scorpius say?" I demanded for what seemed like the 20th time. He shook his head and crossed his arms "You don't want to hear.. Everyone's been buzzing about it, and it's not good." I narrowed my eyes at him and huffed "Why can't i know about it? It can't be THAT bad!" I whined. Al sighed and gave up "He said 'Look's like Weasley is scared of some itty bitty monsters!' Okay?" I quirked an eyebrow and looked at Al "That's it? That's not bad"

"It's bad if the rumor has gotten bigger!"

"How's the rumor gotten bigger?"

"Erm... Well, people are saying that you tried to get it off and um... started crying and passed out.."

"I DIDN'T CRY!"

"I know!"

I sighed and crossed my arms. I haven't cried since i was 4 years old, so he couldn't be throwing that around. When i saw him.. he was going to get it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Okay, Sorry for the short chapter guys! I'm just tired today, but I'll be sure to add a long chapter the next time, okay? Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
